Privacy
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: The blonde dobe was on the floor, legs crossed, with a book in his lap. But that's not the scary part. No no, it was the box beside him that made him almost faint. All of his awkward adolescent years were stuffed in that plastic box and his boyfriend of 5 years has it in his little tan fingers. AU Lemon NaruSasu OOC Sasuke


Welcome to another lemony fanfic! This one is a bit fluffy, but who doesn't love a little soft fanfic SasuNaru naturally. Came to me today after this open house thing we had at school.

Warnings: Lemon, fluff, kinda OOC Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor make money off of creating fanfics.

* * *

**Privacy**

Sasuke walked up to the door, lugging a black leather suitcase behind him. Today his brother/boss Itachi really itched a nerve in the younger Uchiha after trying to humiliate him at a business meeting. "Tell me more about the project, Sasuke? How much money will it bring again, Sasuke? Are you sure we should use that location, Sasuke?"

Itachi was trying to sabotage him, Sasuke knows it! The first project that he's running and Itachi just has to come in and crap on every little detail. The raven sighed while twisting the key in the lock of the front door. I shouldn't worry about that right now, he thought. I'm gonna go in here, greet Naruto, and just forget about it.

The thought was replaced with another as soon as he entered the house. He sniffed the air. No ramen. He viewed the living room, setting down his briefcase. No video games. Sasuke paused at the sound of silence. Wait, no. He just heard something. Muffled laughter. Was Naruto trying to hide something?

Walking toward their shared bedroom, the Uchiha tugged at his black tie. He opened the door. Sitting in front of the doorway, he gasped in pure terror at the image before him. The blonde dobe was on the floor, legs crossed, with a book in his lap.

But that's not the scary part. No no, it was the box beside him that made him almost faint. All of his awkward adolescent years were stuffed in that plastic box and his boyfriend of 5 years has it in his little tan fingers. This is bad. This is really bad. This is really really -

"Oh my gosh! You had braces!"

He grew even paler than usual, somehow ungluing himself and staggering towards the grinning snooper. He answered the question with a question, "How did you find this?"

Naruto flipped a page in the yearbook, pointing and snickering. "Seriously, Sasuke? President of Asian Club," the blonde shouted. The flustered raven sported a pink blush and squatted beside him. There was a reason he hid the box. This being one of them. What if Naruto looks through all this stuff and suddenly thinks he's a loser like how he was in high school? He never really blossomed until college where he met the dobe, Naruto had no idea about his secret, dorky past life.

The blonde turned away from the box he was rummaging through, his giggling ceasing when he saw just how embarrassed his raven was. Gently, he pulled away the pale hands covering Sasuke's blushing face. When did that happen, the Uchiha didn't know. But he knew that Naruto was getting extremely close, warming up his already sweaty hands. "Sasuke, babe. Why so embarrassed? You looked adorable as a teenager!"

He mumbled under his breath. "Stop lying. I was so… awkward." Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle. "Sasuke. It's high school. Everyone was awkward. You're just the only one that makes it look good." Then he leaned towards his ear, lowering his voice to a deep and pleasant hum. "You know what else is good?" The stunned Uchiha gulped, waiting for his answer. "When you're that cocky bastard I see every day and night. But this side of you, the side I only see of you." He nibbled on a pale earlobe. "It's absolutely sinful. Especially after seeing those pictures. I don't think I can keep my hands off of you."

That same confident smirk slowly slithered onto the Uchiha's face.

"Prove it."

In the bedroom steam practically raised off of their bodies, it was so hot. A thick scent of male musk and body sweat soaked the air. The two tangled in the sheets of the king size bed, the blissed out raven underneath the blonde gasping from the lubed finger stroking his sensitive hole. Naruto teasingly poked and prodded at the whole, making Sasuke mentally beg for _just_ enough pressure to breach the tight opening.

He tightened his arms around the blonde's neck once the single digit finally entered. Naruto stole the whimper on his lips through a kiss, their mouths gently rocking against the other as the Uchiha was prepared for their spicy display of confidence. The blonde couldn't help, but groan at the moans slipping from Sasuke's mouth when he started moving his finger.

His toned pale legs sporting a pink tint wrapped around his waist, nails digging into his tan skin so he won't be swept away by the sensations, mouth panting while the single digit rammed into and rubbed against his walls. Sasuke was going to be the death of him, Naruto swore.

"Hurry up, d-dobe," the raven urged, tensing when another finger joined and releasing a breathy whimper. Naruto smirked and snuggled against his sweaty neck. "My my, so demanding, teme," he replied, caressing his lean hips and increasing the pace. The digits started angling with each thrust, hoping to reach that oh so fragile spot that sent his uke into a string of pleasure before getting to the-

"Haaahh, N-Naruto!"

Never mind. The smirking blonde teased that spot within an inch of Sasuke's life, slipping in a final finger somewhere in between the raven's quivers and moans for more. Naruto's hard on ached at the sight and sounds. Reaching his limit, he pulled out the fingers and switched their positions around, the blonde laying on his back while the raven straddled his tan hips.

The seme sat his hands on his blushing thighs; Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend with a hint of confusion among the lust blazed into his onyx eyes. Naruto sat up, causing a bit of friction between their organs, sending a satisfying shiver through them both.

"Ride me, Sasuke."

Said man closed his eyes, one side of him suddenly overwhelmed with horniness, the other pissed off at the demand. How dare he sit under the Uchiha and sound so cocky like Sasuke _needed_ to ride him. Even if his nether regions had an itch only a certain man could scratch. He sighed. He'll just have to mention it later.

Right now, it felt like riding this gorgeous man beneath him was his fucking right. And that's exactly what he plans to do. Not because Naruto said so. Not at all.

Sasuke grabbed the younger's rigid member, steadying it under his winking hole. Slowly, he descended his hips, hissing at the delicious burn he recognized from penetration. The uke wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he continued putting the last piece to a puzzle together with the help of Naruto's encouraging hands now on his hips.

Finally, the blonde was buried deep inside. Sasuke gasped at the fullness of his hole. Naruto leaned his forehead onto Sasuke's, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. "Oh hell, Sasuke," he pleaded, staring straight into his dark, squinted eyes. "Please, move."

The uke nodded, raising his shaking hips half way and shallowly sinking down, trying to adjust to the angle hopefully before he came. From there the rhythm was set. Sasuke paced himself, rising higher and higher, slower and slower, thrust after thrust, broken moan after moan until the trembling seme beneath him met his hips to Sasuke's ass. Deepening the penetration, the Uchiha closed his eyes in bliss at the sweet sensation reaching closer to his prostate than ever.

"Aaahhh, Naruto. F-faster nghh," Sasuke moaned, face contorting in sheer pleasure when he was obliged. Their hips stuttered against each other, reaping choked whimpers of the other's name. The sweat rolled off their bodies when the pace turned desperate, every thrust made the uke gasp and shout some sort of praise. God Naruto, harder Naruto, this is so good Naruto. Said man's libido and ego only grew at the sounds.

A loud shout ripped out of Sasuke's mouth when Naruto tapped his prostate, biting his lip to seal away the yells threatening to escape at the shock of pleasure.

But no no no, the blonde wouldn't be satisfied with one simple yell. He just had to buck his hips and hammer Sasuke's sweet spot until droll slipped from his mouth and shouts rang in the building. He wouldn't be surprised if someone thought he was being murdered.

The constant pressure tightened the climax he felt growing in his stomach, his cock throbbed from the lack of stimulation. Sasuke gripped his needy shaft, ready to ride that horse of bliss until Naruto smacked his hand away and told him, "No." Hearing that demanding tone and the sensations on his sweet spot made the ache in his groin pop. The raven mewled and whimpered his satisfaction while strings of cum striped their chest. Pants left Sasuke's mouth, he slumped against Naruto in exhaustion who didn't stop the snapping of his hips.

He could only gasp from the pounding of his oversensitive hole until Naruto released with a groan of his lover's name. Sasuke shivered from the hot cum painting his insides. The two unraveled from the peak of pleasure; Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and tugged him closer to his body, pulling the sheets over the uke's shaking body. He kissed his lover gently, relishing in the dull pleasure from Sasuke's soft lips moving against his own. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale waist, mumbling into his ear,

"Shit, Sasuke. I should look through your stuff more often."

The blonde went to sleep to the sound of his Uchiha ranting about privacy and locks.

I don't know, the thought of Sasuke as a complete nerd in high school just made me aww. And I promise you there's an Asian club at my school. Thanks for reading my first full on lemon! Review favorite and what not.


End file.
